world_of_future_darkness_new_babylonfandomcom-20200214-history
Randolph Müller
Appearance Randolph is 6.1” and 175lbs, with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Randolph always wears white dress shirts with vintage suits or tuxedos from the previous century (he actually has an extensive collection of these kinds of clothes!) He never leaves home without a hat (fedora or bowler depending) either. When he knows that he could potentially be in a physical altercation on the horizon, he usually dons a reinforced trench coat along with a sword cane before leaving his haven. He keeps a short, rough beard, that tends to look a bit unkempt; claiming that: “After about ninety years of shaving (he) just decided to give up.” Personality Randolph has an odd sense of humor, and oftentimes is the epitome of a stereotypical, sentimental Toreador in some respects. He can speak eight languages fluently, without a trace of an accent, but prefers to speak with an obvious Russian dialect, making joking references all the while in most social situations, simply because it makes him feel more comfortable. Shrewd, rational, clever, and perceptive, Randolph has turned over a new leaf in recent years since moving to New Babylon and starting his own detective agency. He has always found violence to be impractical, and is quite the curmudgeon at times when forced to fight (though he is not without some skill there.) Preferring instead to troubleshoot and mediate his way through "un-lifes" many problems. He is also fiercely protective of the block he lives on in sales (Bedford Ave) since he considers it to be the first true "home" he's had since being displaced during WWII. Public Knowledge Name: Randolph Müller Age / Generation: 177 Years young. He was sired in 1943 by Syedina Volkzhenski, in Monowitz Poland. (Randolph is an 8th Generation Toreador.) Place of Birth: He was born in 1918, in Munich Germany, his father was a German Christian, and his mother was a Russian Semite. Both his parents and sister have been presumed dead since the Holocaust. Quote: “There is a certain art to a good puzzle.” The "Bedford Detective Agency" takes up the ground floor of the building he owns. Tenets can take the elevator or stairs up to their floors after entering the building, but Randolph's Office is off to the right after walking through the front doors. His apartment / Haven is the penthouse at the top of the building, and both his office and his apartment have security feeds from cameras placed at the front entrance and at the emergency exit. He currently employs one human superintendent / property manager, who is also a tenet that lives on the second floor. This human handles the day to day affairs of managing and maintaining the building, without being coerced or violating the masquerade. Nicknames / Known Aliases 01. “Wolf-Shield” or “Volk Shcheet” (Phonetic) in Russian – (*See "Rumors" section below.) 02. (The) “Linguist” (Many Toreador call him this due to his “artful tongue”; Randolph currently speaks 8 languages fluently and flawlessly, which is a rarity in the United States.) 03. “The Detective”, The tenets in his brownstone and his neighbors on Bedford Ave call Randolph "The Detective" with a bit of reverence for what he's done for their community. Additionally, Some of the other Toreador Ancilla in New Babylon will call him this mockingly behind his back due to being amused by his steadfast resolve when it comes to solving human crimes. Rumours Randolph reportedly earned his nickname "Volk Shcheet" from his sire (Syedina Volkzhenski) during a riot at the Auschwitz III (Monowitz) Nazi concentration camp in 1943 in Poland (where he was a prisoner and laborer before being turned.) he doesn't deny this story when asked about it, but tends to change the subject as quickly as he can soon afterwards. On a related note, Randolph is rumored to have an intense, almost uncontrollable hatred for Neo Nazis, Nazi Memorabilia, and Holocaust deniers. After his transformation and escape he traveled through Europe and Asia for years. Though he would primarily spend decades at a time in Russia, where in certain circles he was known as an EX KGB agent turned Bratva in the 1990's. (*Randolph will often joke about his time in the KGB prior to this with other Vampires from that time period since it was so long ago. Quote: "Everyone who would care about what I know has been dead for over a 100 years!") Recently, he has left the Bratva on good terms. Though he won't publicly discuss the details over why with most kindred out of respect for his Sire. Category:Player Characters Category:Vampire